


Do You Take This Woman

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Do You Take This Woman

His eyes burn her from across the room.

Her hand stays tucked into Ron's elbow as they talk to the other members of her new family, as they laugh and tease and joke. No one says anything, so she knows they don't notice.

She's prey in his predator's gaze.

They approach and he's polite and sincere as he kisses her cheek and welcomes her to the family, hopes she'll enjoy being one of them.

Then he smiles and she knows he's slipped something into Ron's drink again and she'll be spending her wedding night in his arms, in his bed.


End file.
